Dare The Cast
by Pit Fan
Summary: Dare any Twilight character you want. Just try not to let some of the dares be disturbing. My first shot at a Twilight story.
1. Chapter 1

PF: Hello! This is my first story for Twilight! I hope this story goes well.

Emmett: Ho-ho! A story!

Edward: DO we have to go through this?

PF: Yes.

Alice: Oh joy!

PF: You act like Crazy Hand.

Alice: Who?

PF: You don't want to-

Crazy: HEEEEELLLLLLLLLOOOOO POEPLE OF ETHAR!

Jasper: Who's that big great glove?

PF: Crazy! Your not suppose to be in this story! (Chases Crazy away)

Carlise: What is Ethar?

PF: Crazy likes to say random stuff so he said Ethar instead of Earth.

Bella: Okaaaaaay! Do I want to know?

PF: No, unless you were brave enough to ask him, he'll most likely flick you away.

Esme: And where does Crazy come from? And why do you use PF instead of saying it out loud?

PF: It's shorter that way! So people, start sending in the dares!


	2. Chapter 2

PF: Alright! I was expecting more dares, instead of three, this will have to do.

Edward: Is there any dares for me?

PF: I DON'T KNOW! I JUST GOT HERE!

Edward: Sorry.

Alice: Can we get the show on the road?

PF: Sure, these dares are from snow in my coco:

I think this is a good idea. it should be funny so...I dare Emmett to pretend to dump Rosalie in front of the whole school, only Rosalie does not know thus making her single (and furious) so than guys are all over her. etc.

Emmett: Rose can't know about this?

PF: Pretty much!

Emmett: (Goes to the school, where everyone is watching) ROSE! I NEED TO TALK TO YOU!

Rose: (Walks up to Emmett) What?

Emmett: I am tired of dating you, so I'm dumping you.

Rose: WHAT!!!???

Every Guy: COOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOLLLLLLLLLL!

Emmett: So there! (Walks away)

Rose: Emmett! Don't leave!

Mike: Don't worry about it.

Bella: Shut up Mike! Don't worry Rose, it's just a stupid dare.

Rose: (Eye twitches) EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEETTTTTTTTTT!

PF: Better run dude!

Emmett: Right away! (Runs away using vampire speed)

PF: This next dare is from suckerforavampire:

I dare Rosalie to paint her car like a clown's and drive it though forks.

Edward: (Rolls on the ground while laughing)

PF: (Cracks up and catches Rose before she runs of to find Emmett)

Rose: WHAT?

PF: You have to paint your car like a clowns and drive through Forks! (Starts laughing)

Rose: I have to what?

Alice: Paint your car like a clowns and drive it through Forks.

Rose: (paints her car like a clowns) Now what?

Jasper: You have to drive it through town!

Rose: (Gets in the car and drives through Forks)

Everyone in Forks: (Points at Rose's car and laughs)

PF: That is funny! This next dare is from tris-ten-S-H:

I dare Emmett to get a job at Costco and dressup like a belly dancer for a month at his job.

PF: (Bursts out in laughter) Oh Great Glaux!

Jasper: Pit Fan, I'm going to die of gigle overload here.

PF: Sorry Jazz! I couldn't help but laugh at this dare!

Jasper: That's okay.

Emmett: What's going on?

PF: Glad your back Emmett!

Emmett: Why?

Edward: You have to get a job at Costco and dressup like a belly dancer for a month!

Emmett: MY WORST NIGHTMARE!

PF: What? You hate belly dancers?

Emmett: They put fear into me!

Bella: Wow! I didn't know a big strong guy like you could be frightened by belly dancers!

Emmett: Please don't make me do this dare! PPPPPPPLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSEEEEEEEEE!

PF: Fine! I'll be back when some new dares come in. With that, I vanish! (Vanishes)

Jasper: Woah, where she'd go?

Carlisle: I don't know! Send in the dares people!


	3. Chapter 3

PF: Hello folks!

Alice: Where did you go?

PF: I thought you knew?

Alice: Your a half-breed, I can't see half-breeds future.

PF: Forgot. Moving along, this dare is from lizzie:

I dare Edward to... Ehh.. kiss jessica stanley (in the mouth.. duh!) 4 thirty seconds in front of bella!!

Edward: (Looks up in alarm)

PF: Looks like you got a dare Eddie!

Edward: Please don't call me that.

PF: Sorry!

Edward: (Takes Jessica by the arm, goes in front of Bella, and kisses Jessica in the mouth for thirty seconds)

Jessica: (After the kiss) Get away from me!

Bella: (Slaps Edward) Idiot! (Walks away from Edward)

Edward: BELLA! WAIT! IT WAS A STUPID DARE I HAD TO DO! PLEASE DON'T GO! I'M DESPRATE! (Runs after Bella)

PF: Okaaaaay! This dare is from Clear Plastic:

I dare Emmett/Jasper/Edward to get a job at Wal-Mart/Costco and work at the ladies aisle, right beside the tampons/sanitary pads.

Emmett: Not a challenge!

Edward: (Comes back in with Bella and looks at the dare) Oh dear! Please don't make me do this!

Jasper: Me too! Please!

PF: All alright Jazz! You can stay!

Jasper: Yes!

Alice: Back off woman! He's mine!

PF: Hey, I like Pit better!

Emmett: Come on Eddie! (Tries to drag Edward off)

Edward: I'M DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMEEEEEDDDDD! (Holds onto a couch)

PF: Like that's going to help. Moving along! This dare is from Randomly energetic Alice fan:

Make Bella go on a date with Mike and turn up in a fish costume and start a food fight!?!?!?!

Bella: What the f**k

PF: Language Bella!

Bella: Now your trying to watch our language?

PF: (sighs) Just do the dare!

Bella: (Calls Mike) Hey Mike, this is Bella. Do you want to go out tonight? Really? Okay! (Gets off the phone) He said yes! (runs out the door)

PF: Have fun! Moving along. These dares are from Your Worst Nightmare Vamps.:

Emmett-Ask a belly dancer out to dinner AT A BELLY DANCE THEMED RESTAURANT  
Rosalie- Make out with Newton  
Jasper- Send waves of lust threw every girl who ever had a crush on you (with the help of Edward of corse)  
Alice- Only where BROWN clothes from ZELLERS to school for a month  
Carlisle-Go to the hospital in your underwear  
Esme- Go with Carlisle, watch the reactions  
Bella- Get really dressed up (with the help of Alice-makeup, clothes, SHOES), go to school and pretend Edward broke up with you.  
Edward- Make Bella cry in a cruel way, and then...comfort her I guess I don't care.

PF: (Looks at the top dare) ................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................(looks at the dare again) ................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................OH MY GOSH! THIS IS THE MOST FUNNIEST DARE I'VE EVER HEARD!

Emmett: (Looks at the dare) NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO (Runs away to hide)

Rose: Mike's not here so I can't do the dare.

Jasper: Do I have to (Gives Pit Fan the puppy dog look)

PF: (Gives in) No you don't

Alice: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

PF: (With a snap of her finger, Pit Fan makes all of Alice's clothes brown and from Zellers) At least it wasn't earsplitting like Emmetts.

Carlisle: Do I have to go to work with only my underwear?

PF: Yes! Esme, go with him!

Carlisle: (Goes with Esme to the house to get ready)

PF: Bella and Edward got off easily since Bella isn't here. This next dare is from snow in my coco:

I dare Edward to prank call Esme and tell her is gay because mike turned him on. (or tell her in person)

Edward: (Calls Esme) Hello! Yes, this is Edward, mom! Listen, you're gay cause Mike turned me on!

Esme: (On the phone) EDWARD CULLEN!!!

Edward: Got to go! (Hangs up on Esme)

PF: This next dare is from tris-ten-S-H:

I dare Jasper to submerse himself in green dye and go around telling everyone he is the Hulk. Also he has to make every second person scared and the first persons totally lust after him.

Jasper: Do I have to do it? (Sends Pit Fan a wave of lust)

PF: No you don't!

Alice: YOU, AUTHOR, ARE SO DEAD WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU!

PF: Oh dear. Bye Jazzy! (vanishes)

Alice: I'M GOING TO FIND YOUR SECRET BASE SOMEWHERE HALF-BREED!

Jasper: How is she a half-breed?

Alice: She's part angel, part demond.

Edward: Woah! You serious? I guess that would explain the angel wings she has.

Alice: Gee, ya think!

Edward: She was throwing me the emotion of rage at me.

Jasper: So I'm not the only one that can control emotions?

Riacho: Yes, she has that power?

Alice: And you are?

Riacho: (Sees Alice and blushes) I'm Riacho, her younger brother. This chapter is now finished! Send in some more dares so my sister can add new chapters!


End file.
